


the brightest

by mioreo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AR, F/M, MayuMomo, a lil bit ooc!mayu, cantik!momoi, mereka sampan yang kucintai, miss typos, tapi gagal ngefluff karena kekentangan saya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioreo/pseuds/mioreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi bilang, Sirius adalah bintang yang paling terang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the brightest

Tim antarsekolah mengadakan latih tanding di Kyoto. Rakuzan, spesifiknya. Dan Tim Touou datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo untuk ikut andil—sebab ini adalah acara yang jarang diadakan oleh pihak sang juara, jadi akan sayang jika melewatkannya. Laksana menyelam sambil minum air, keduanya menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu. Menepi dan menyingkir dari keramaian di gimnasium, menuju puncak sekolah, atap, atau yang Mayuzumi sebut ialah tempat favoritnya untuk bersantai menikmati novel favorit.

“Sama seperti Dai-chan,” Momoi berujar, “tapi dia tidur tidur tidur terus. Kerjaan hariannya hanya bolos latihan.”

“Dan kau terus ke sana juga, kan?”

Momoi tak mengelak; dia terkekeh.

Mayuzumi menarik lengan Momoi, sedang kaki-kaki mereka bergerak dalam ritme teratur menapaki anak tangga satu per satu. Tidak menimbulkan polusi suara, hanya tap-tap ringan di tengah kesenyapan.

Pintu besi dikuak dan berderit ngilu. Hawa dingin merasuk, menelusup ke dalam kulit dan terkesan mencubit. Momoi merapatkan jaket pula genggaman tangannya yang masih menempel dengan milik Mayuzumi. Dia tidak tahu bahwa di balik tatapan hambar dan tak acuh Mayuzumi, ada kehangatan yang tak banyak orang lain tahu, dan Momoi amat bersyukur bisa mencicipinya.

Kepala Momoi tertengadah menatap langit. Ratusan gemintang menghantam penglihatannya, menuai decak kagum yang sekalipun dirapalkan ribuan, tetap tak setimpal.

“Sudah kubilang. Indah, kan?”

“Hmm. Lebih indah dari foto yang kaukirimkan.”

Mayuzumi pasif dan tidak berkutik, mendapati Momoi yang memamerkan senyum dan binar-binar pada iris magentanya yang berlangsung cukup lama. Rasanya berkali lipat lebih bahagia melihat orang yang dicinta bahagia.

“Yang itu Sirius.” Telunjuk Mayuzumi menunjuk salah satu dari sekian bintik-bintik bersinar di kanvas gulita.

“Jangan curang, Mayuzumi-san,” bibir Momoi mengerucut tetapi atensinya tidak teralihkan sedikit pun. “kau menunjuknya secara acak, ya?”

“Tidak. Hanya saja, aku mengenalinya.”

“Mengapa begitu?”

“Karena Sirius adalah bintang yang paling terang,” jelas si pemuda bermanik kelabu, “tetapi, jika kau yang mengamatinya, dia akan ciut; kerlipnya redup dan sinarnya akan lenyap, sebab dia kalah memukaunya denganmu.”

Momoi merajuk lagi. “Mayuzumi-san, aku bukan lampu!”

Mayuzumi tergelak. Momoi itu tipekal gadis yang susah diajak berbicara perihal menarik hati yang diselingi gombalan jenaka.

(walau dia tahu si gadis tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona kemerahan.)

.  
.  
.  
.

.  
f i n.

**Author's Note:**

> TOLONG KUBUR SAYA SEKARANG JUGA KARENA----WHAAATTT APA INI RUNTAH :"""""")))))))


End file.
